Becoming Somebody
by Vivisch
Summary: After Prussia was dissolved, he remained alive; but not as a nation nor a human. He's alone being the only being in the world like this. After a fight with Austria, he has had enough and will do anything in his power to become a nation again. But along the way, he may meet someone who needs to be recognized more than him. No pairings unless you find something then good for you.
1. Nobody

Prussia is different. In appearances, he's just a little different than average; it's not everyday one witnesses an albino. Otherwise, he looks like a fairly normal human being. That's the thing. Prussia isn't a human. In a world where nations are personified as humans, this isn't too unusual. Sure, there are far more people than nations, but a person walking around representing a nation is "normal". However, once again, Prussia fails to meet this category. Prussia is not a nation. He used to be, but he was dissolved awhile back, and the nation of Prussia is no more. But the being still exists. Prussia himself still exists. For awhile he figured he'd become human; he became very wary of everything, worried that he could die in an instant. But years and years had passed since his dissolution, and he hadn't aged a day. No wrinkles grew on his skin, he still retained the same energy as ever and he still looked as if he were in his twenties. So what was he? He himself didn't know. Nobody knew. There had never been a case like this before, at least no recorded instance. Everyone else that had been dissolved had vanished from existence. Prussia sought information from the smartest and oldest nations he could find, but no one knew of anything even remotely similar. He wasn't entirely disheartened, but it was still a little isolating… to know he was the only one in the entire world who was like that.

* * *

Prussia sat alone at a bar, drinking beer after beer after beer. The bartender gave him questioning looks, but long stopped trying to tell him to stop. He had had more beers than any normal human could withstand, so the bartender was more curious as to how he was even still alive at this point. Tonight Prussia was alone. His best friends, France and Spain, were busy with work dealing with their countries, as was his brother. He should be used to being alone like this, but he just couldn't grasp the fact that he was the only person in the world who was like this. Even now he was getting curious looks from people near by. Somehow they could already sense that he was different.

"Sir…" The bartender began. "Sir, I think you've had enough."

"Oh shut up…" Prussia said in a slurred voice. "I'm awesome and I can have as many as I want… another!" He slammed his empty glass on the counter.

"Sir, you've had twenty."

"So what? I can handle more. Keep them coming."

"I'm worried for you health and I don't think that's a good idea."

"Screw that!" Prussia shouted. "Fine I'll just get some beers at home." He dropped some money on the table and stumbled out. "Later, losers!"

Prussia had been having an off day, so he did what he usually did: got completely wasted until he cheered up. However, as time went by he noticed it took more beers to actually get even a little elated. _Just one of the joys of being me_, he thought. He walked home dismally. Prussia may be labeled an idiot, but he knew better to drive when he was like this.

He arrived home. Well, technically it was Germany's place, but they lived together. They were brothers, after all. But the house was surrounded by cars, which was unusual. Germany liked to keep to himself. Prussia walked up to the window and pressed his face against the glass. Inside were tons of people dressed in fancy suits and dresses, chatting with wine and food.

"They're having a party without me." Prussia gasped. Of course, it wasn't his type of party. He'd much rather be getting drunk at a night club than have a quiet one like this, but being left out still pissed him off. He pressed his face against the glass again and saw a familiar, brunette man. "Austria? They invited that stupid aristocrat?!" Prussia rushed to the door in a drunken rage. "He's not even from this freaking country!" He pounded on the door, and Germany answered, looking stern as usual.

"Oh hello, brother." Germany said.

"What the hell, man? I thought we were friends! Why didn't you invite me to the party?"

"Are you drunk?" Germany asked calmly. Prussia returning home drunk was becoming a normal occurrence. "Look, I'll help you to your room-"

"No, screw that!" Prussia shouted a little too loudly. People inside the house began to murmur amongst each other, staring at the drunken albino at the door.

"Who is that, Germany?" Someone asked. Prussia couldn't tell through his blurry eyes, but it sounded like Germany's boss.

"It's nobody." Germany replied. "I'll deal with it." _Nobody_, Prussia thought. _Is that what I am?_

"Deal with 'it'? I'm not an 'it', Germany. I'm your god damn brother!" He shoved past Germany and stomped into the house. "Everyone look at me! The awesome nation of Prussia! Right here in the flesh! Being AWESOME, as usual!"

"Prussia what do you think you're-" Austria began.

"You shut up! I'm badass and I don't listen to losers like-" he stopped mid-sentence and grew sheet white. Then he puked.

Austria immediately jumped forward and took Prussia upstairs where he wouldn't cause anymore problems while Germany talked and apologized with the guests. Upstairs, Prussia changed his clothes and washed up, then returned to his room where he found Austria sitting there, waiting.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Austria snapped.

"I'm feeling fine, thank you." Prussia replied.

"Don't you have anything to say for yourself?" Austria asked. "How can you just waltz in here completely drunk and make an ass of yourself?"

"So? You're doing the same thing." Prussia said, beginning to get annoyed. "I know you stupid countries have meetings and stuff that a guy like me isn't invited to but really? You didn't have to leave me out completely!"

"This was a formal party with various political figures and the nations. It was supposed to be limited to those people, and you had to show up and just ruin it all!"

"If I were a nation, you wouldn't be giving me this bullshit."

"If you were a nation, you wouldn't be so stupid." Prussia was getting irritated. _What the hell was the difference between a nation and what he was, anyways? Shouldn't they still be treated as equals?_

"Well maybe if I was a nation, you'd let it go."

"Well you know what? You're not a nation. You're just a disrespectful idiot!" Ever since Prussia had dissolved, Austria had been treating him with more disrespect and contempt than before, if that was even possible. In fact, everyone had. (Well, except for Italy, who was too nice to really do anything rude to anyone.) Everyone had treated Prussia differently since he had "disappeared". Sure, some of them like France, Spain, and Germany were still friends with him and kind to him… but they still left him out of things and spent much less time with him before. Often times he'd approach them and ask to hang out or chat and they'd always respond with "I'm busy… it's a nation thing only.". Prussia was sick of it. Absolutely sick of it. The isolation was killing him. Why couldn't he have just become a human? Sure, he would be old and weak or maybe even dead by this point, but then he could at least make friends that he could relate to and be happy with. But alas, as fate would have it, he was given the gift of isolating immortality.

"If I became a nation would you at least treat with common decency and let me come to your stupid-ass parties?" Prussia shouted, getting angrier by the second.

"If you became a nation again, I'd give up the piano!" Austria said sarcastically, his voice rising. "But it's not going to happen because you're just a nobody who disrupts everything!"

_Nobody._ The word repeated in his head again and again. The awesome Prussia was a _nobody._

"No I'm not…" Prussia hissed.

"Yes, you are." Austria replied sternly.

"NO, I'M NOT!" In a blind rage Prussia jumped forward and punched the window right beside Austria. The glass shattered on impact and created small cuts all over Prussia's hand. A particularly long shard of glass flew by Austria and left a long slit on his cheek. The room went silent. Prussia stared at his handiwork in disbelief. _I shouldn't have done that_, he thought. Austria glared at him, cupping a gloved hand over the scar on his face.

"Yes… you are." Austria said coldly. At that moment, Germany walked in.

"What happened?" Germany asked. "I heard a crashing sound… mein gott, are you two alright? You're both bleeding." Prussia moved from his spot near the window and walked forward. He pointed a bloody finger towards Austria and glared.

"You know what? I'm going to become a nation again. I don't care how hard it is, and I don't care how long it will take, but I will do it." He stepped towards the entrance beside his brother and stuck his hands in the air. "I'll become the greatest, most awesome nation in existence. I'll be so badass and awesome that all the other nations will shit themselves just looking at me." Germany looked as if he were about to say something, Prussia stopped him. "Just you all wait. You'll see." Without another word he stomped forward and out of the room.

"Should I go after him?" Germany asked. "He's still drunk."

"No, no… he'll wear himself out eventually." Austria replied, wiping the blood from his face. It was a deep cut that would have substantially injured a human, but because he was a nation, he just had to wipe off the blood until it stopped.

"What happened?" Germany asked.

"I…" Austria stared at his blood-soaked glove and felt a sudden pang of guilt. "I was a little too harsh on him, I think. I just… he shouldn't have embarrassed you like that."

"I deal with Italy all the time." Germany replied. "I'm used to it."

"Oh… well…" Austria sighed and put his hand down, letting the blood dribble down his face. "I'm kind of an idiot. It must have been the wine I had tonight."

"You think Prussia's going to be alright?"

"Of course." Austria said. "He couldn't possibly be serious."


	2. Advice

_I have never been more serious about anything ever before_, Prussia thought. _Well except maybe my aswesomness. I'm one hundred percent serious when I say I'm the greatest._ He was sitting on Hungary's couch, waiting for her to come out of the bathroom. Whenever he needed advice, which was rare because he's awesome, he'd usually go to her. Sure, he was closer with Spain and France, but whenever one of them needed help the others would respond with something silly and ultimately worthless. Hungary was actually more mature about it.  
She stepped out of the bathroom, a towel around her. She looked up, saw Prussia, and screamed.  
"Prussia, what the _HELL_?!" She shouted. "How the hell did you get in here?!"  
"The window on the top floor was open." Prussia said calmly.  
"God, you could have just asked! Pervert!" She whipped a frying pan out from nowhere and threatened him with it. But before she smacked him, she stopped. She noticed that Prussia wasn't reacting at all. He didn't flinch or move at all when she got the pan out like he usually did, and he didn't even seem to blush or say anything vulgar despite the fact that she was basically naked. Something was definitely wrong.  
"Well, aren't you going to hit me?" Prussia asked. She sighed and dropped the pan.  
"Prussia, what do you want?" She asked.  
"I need some advice."  
"You know you could have just knocked." She sighed again then pointed to the next room. "Just hang out in there. I need to get dressed." He wandered to the other room without another word.  
_I wonder what his problem is_, Hungary thought. _I haven't seen him this upset since…_ she shook her head. There were only two times before when she had seen him this upset: the death of Holy Rome and Prussia's ending. Both were incredibly unpleasant events. No matter how obnoxious that albino might be, she hated seeing him completely emotionless and sad like that.  
"Alright, what's wrong?" She said, sitting down beside him in her pajamas. She looked down and noticed his hand was covered with glass shards and blood. "What the hell happened to you?"  
"I got into a fight… sorta…" He then told her the story. As he was talking, Hungary didn't seem to react that much. She just nodded and listened intently. Prussia hesitated to tell the last part though. He hated Austria and would gladly talk about how terrible he was, but Hungary was head-over-heels in love with him, and had been for as long as anyone could remember. But in the end he said it all, down to every last detail.  
"…And that's what happened." He finally said. Hungary stared at him, then got up.  
"C'mon, follow me. I have some bandages downstairs." She said.  
"Wait… how come you're not killing me?" Prussia asked, following her suspiciously. "I cut your boyfriend's face!"  
"Yeah, but for once, you weren't tying to. You were kind of right." Prussia stopped behind her, frozen with shock.  
"What was that just now?"  
"Okay, let me change that. You were both being stupid assholes. You were being stupid by getting smashed then crashing a party and expecting everyone to love you. He was being a dick by yelling at you and calling you a 'nobody'."  
"Ha! I was right and he was wrong!" Prussia exclaimed. He began dancing like an idiot. "I was right, he was wrong, I was rig-OW!" Hungary shut him up by putting disinfectant on his hand.  
"If I don't clean it, it won't heal." She said.  
"You did that on purpose." He said, wincing.  
"Alright, maybe I did." She chuckled. They continued calling each other insults until she finished cleaning him up.  
"So… am I going to live?" He finally asked, glancing at his bandaged hand.  
"I hope not." Hungary replied. She frowned and finally asked: "Look, I've had fun tonight… but what do you want from me? You said you wanted my help, right?"  
"Yeah, I did."  
"Well what do you want me to do? I don't know how to turn people back into nations."  
"Yeah… I know."  
"I'm sorry Prussia," she said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "But honestly, it would take some sort of magic to do it."  
"Magic…" His eyes snapped open and he beamed. "That's it! Hungary, you're a genius!"  
"What now?"  
"That's the solution! If I can get some magic or something maybe I can become a nation again!"  
"You're still drunk."  
"And I'm smartest when I'm plastered."  
"Well… even if this plan could work… where would you even get magic? And since when did you believe in magic?" He grinned.  
"Ever since my little bruder was brought back from the dead; even if he doesn't remember it."  
"So you'll be alright?" Hungary asked, leading him to the door. "I mean, what if you can't do anything?"  
"Oh shut up." He ruffled her hair playfully. "Stop worrying about me. It's really weird. Shouldn't you be beating me up? And don't worry. I'll make sure I find a way."  
"And how do you know for sure, smartass?"  
"Because I'm awesome. That's why." Without another word he left, heading for the one person who might be able to help him.


	3. A Spell

_God damn it's cold_, Prussia thought. He didn't expect the weather here to be this different from Germany, but he was definitely wrong._ I should have brought a coat._ As soon as he left Hungary's, he headed straight here. Why waste time? The sooner he could prove Austria wrong, the better. And as a nation, (sort of), he could move much quicker than regular people, so a cross-country walk didn't take too long.  
"This should be the place." He said. He trudged forward in the snow until he reached the front door._ I hope to god he'll listen to me._ He knocked on the door, and a small, platinum blonde man opened it, staring back at him with vacant eyes.  
"You." Norway said.  
"Yeah. Hey, Norway, friend!" Prussia said, trying to act friendlier than he usually did.  
"…friend?" Norway asked, his icy stare holding.  
"Uh… yeah…" Prussia said, smiling awkwardly. _Maybe that wasn't the right thing to say_, he thought.  
"What do you want?" Norway asked. The way he said it wasn't even mean; it was monotone. Prussia was used to mean so with this he didn't know what to say.  
"I was wondering if I could get… some help?"  
"From me…?"  
"Yeah. I heard you do spells and magic and shit."  
"…I guess you could say that. Why come to me first? There's always England."  
"Well England hates me and I hate him. There's no way he'd listen to me."  
"…I see. And what makes you think I'd be any different?"  
"Well… we've been allies a couple times, right? And we're both pale and weird! That's gotta count for something, right?"  
"…Come in." Norway held the door open. Prussia smiled in bewilderment; he had no idea it'd be that easy. It was dark inside. Norway had a very Gothic-style house that matched his icy personality. It looked like a haunted house that would be in one of America's terrible horror films.  
"Uh… nice place you got?" Prussia said awkwardly.  
"It's suitable." Norway replied. He sat down at a small, circular table; one you'd expect to find in a fortune teller's tent at the carnival. Prussia sat down across from him. "So?"  
"So what?"  
"What is it that you want?"  
"Oh! That!" Prussia looked away. "I… uh…" _What the hell am I supposed to say? I didn't actually think I'd get this far. No matter what I do, it'll sound weird._ "I…I want to be a nation again!"  
"Really."  
"Yeah… really…" Prussia was expecting more of a reaction to that; shock, disgust, anger, anything other than just the word "really" spoken matter-of-fact like.  
"Why?" Norway asked.  
"I just… I really hate being alone." He hadn't really been able to tell anyone up until now. "I mean… everyday I get to watch my brothers and friends go about their days as nations, and I can never join them ever. Sure, I could get human friends; I tried that, actually. But they grow old and change and die and I just don't! I stay the same! It's infuriating to be different from everyone else like this! Being unique and awesome is great, but I could use a god damn friend!"  
"…Okay." Norway replied, his expression the same.  
"Okay? Okay?! I give you a heartfelt speech and you reply with 'okay'?!"  
"I'm saying okay as in yeah, I'll help you out, I guess." Norway said.  
"I'm-" Prussia stared at him in shock. Despite what he had told Hungary, he had very little hopes that this plan would actually work. "Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"Why? I mean I'm grateful and I love you for this but why?"  
"Because. I like chaos. Adding another nation to the world, especially one like you, would cause lots of problems."  
"…Oh. Well I'll take it!" Normally he'd be offended by that, but hey, he was getting what he wanted, right? Norway stood up and went to his closet, then shut the door behind him. He could hear some rattling and mumbling coming from behind the door, but had no clue as to what Norway was up to. He emerged a moment later with what looked like a glass sphere in his hand.  
"What's that?" Prussia asked. He said nothing and placed it down in front of him.  
"It's a spell." Norway said simply.  
"What? I thought you'd get out a girly little wand and poof me in to existence." Norway looked un-amused.  
"Are you five?" He asked. He sighed. "This is a spell. It has the power to bring one person to recognition. All you got to do is say the magic words and the glass will break; then you make your wish."  
"Really? That's how it works? Are you sure? No wengardium leviosa?"  
"…Do you want it or not?"  
"Yes, yes I want it!" Prussia said. "Wait a second, what are the magic words?"  
"You choose. Come up with a phrase no one else could guess." Prussia stared intently at the glass orb and it began to shine with a bluish hue.  
"That's it? Sounds dumb."  
"Do you really believe in magic, Prussia?"  
"Well…" Prussia said nervously.  
"Well you're about to." Prussia touched the orb then immediately screamed. Suddenly, right before his eyes, he caught glimpse of a giant, green monster that was standing right behind Norway.  
"What the hell is that?!" Prussia screamed.  
"Most people don't see magical creatures." Norway said, petting the creature. "They just don't want to believe. Or they've been told for so long that they don't exist that they can't see them. When you were young you saw plenty of creatures, did you not?"  
"Yeah…" Prussia said nervously. He had not-so-fond memories of the evil Krampus.  
"Sometimes it just takes a little magic to get them to see." It seemed like Norway was talking to the creature and no longer to Prussia.  
"Yeah… um…" Prussia felt really awkward. "I think I'm gonna leave…"  
"Really? You haven't made your wish yet."  
"Well, duh! I wanna do it right in front of Austria! Show that stupid bastard how great I am!"  
"Well… alright, fine. But be careful. It's very light and you don't want to lose it."  
"I won't I won't! I'm not that stupid!" Prussia headed towards the door and turned back to Norway one last time, trying to ignore the creature that loomed behind him. "And thanks for this dude. I promise that I'll like be your ally in every war or something."  
"If you say so."


	4. Little Brat

Prussia began to run, at superhuman speed, back to Germany. Though he was not a nation, he still had their special ability to travel between lands as quickly as he pleased. He stopped at the southern coast of Norway, on a banister overlooking the cold, deep sea in front of him. _Damn_, he thought._ It's freezing out here. How can anyone live up here? When I become a country everyone will flock to me for by hotness._ He laughed at his own stupid pun and continued staring out at the icy sea in front of him. _I should have gone another direction_, he thought. He pulled the orb out of his pocket and stared at it intently. It fit perfectly in the palm of his hand and was a pale blue color. _Is this really happening? Can I really become a nation again?_  
Suddenly a large gust of icy wind hit him from behind, causing him to fall forward. The orb slipped from his hand and fell into the sea below.  
"No!" He cried. "No! God damn it, no!" The orb didn't break; it was just bobbing in the ocean, and began to float away. "Shit! I can't lose it, I can't!" He looked around and saw no immediate way down. He grimaced and silently told himself what he had to do. _I can't swim very well… but I'm immortal. I can't drown. I can't drown. It'll hurt but I can't drown._ He ran forward and jumped over the banister, plummeting into the ocean below.  
The icy waters felt like sharp needles piercing his skin. He would have shouted something if it weren't for all of the cold water rushing into his mouth. _Where's the orb? Where is it?_ He looked around through squinted eyes, trying to keep the saltwater out as much as he could. He saw the orb floating away from him; a speck in the distance. He closed his eyes and made a blind move towards it, swimming haphazardly in the cold waters. _I'm never going swimming ever again_, he thought. He opened his eyes to see how much further it was, floundering through the water and just barely staying afloat._ You have to be joking…_ it seemed that the orb moved as he did. _This is gonna take all day_, he thought. He held is breath and went through it again, paddling uncontrollably towards the orb. He continued this again and again, with more water rushing into his eyes and mouth. It was disgusting and cold and salty and he hated it. The longer he went, the colder he got. He thought that he'd get used to the cold but he never did. He kept progressing however, but the orb always seemed just a little to far away to grasp.  
Finally, after what felt like hours of swimming aimlessly in the sea, he caught the orb. He grinned at it, clutching it tightly. _Finally_, he thought. _Finally._ He closed his eyes and felt himself growing weak. It's alright, he thought. I'm not gonna drown, I'm not gonna drown… he looked around for land or something. He couldn't see any land from here. Where the hell was he? Was he even near Norway anymore? He could easily be down by England by now or something. He saw something in the distance. _What was it? A boat? An island?_ His eyesight grew blurry and he couldn't tell._ I'm so tired. So tired…_ He shut his eyes again and felt himself drifting off. _I can rest now. I'm a nation, I'll be fine, I'll be fine…_  
Everything then went black.

* * *

Prussia awoke on dry ground. _What happened?_ He was laying down, a blanket draped over his body. He still felt clammy and cold, but he wasn't soaked anymore. He tried to roll over to see where he was when he tumbled to the floor clumsily.  
"Ow! God damn it!" He looked up to find that he was sleeping on a hammock. _The hell? Am I on a pirate ship or something? No one uses hammocks anymore._ The walls were gray and looked to be made of concrete. Despite this rigid structure, they were decorated with framed pictures of the ocean as well as a map of the world. But for some reason there was a big red circle drawn on the Soviet Union with red ink, England was crossed out and beside it was a giant red star that was also drawn on. On the floor was a small square rug that looked worn from use but seemed to have a floral pattern on it. Either way it looked old. In fact, everything in the room did. There were old toys scattered about the floor with creepy faces, some that he hadn't seen since the fifties. The map still referred to Russia as the Soviet Union and there were marks all over the place, like a battle plan. He looked at it closer and saw the words "1955" written on the bottom right corner.  
"Where the hell am I?" He asked. That's when he realized that the orb was gone. He looked around, went through his pockets, searched the small desk in the room and nothing. "Where is it? Where is it?" In a panicked state he burst through the door but stopped immediately in his tracks when he realized where he was… or more where he wasn't He had assumed that he was in a ship or maybe in a house on a small island but that was not the case. It looked like a landing strip for a plane, except it was very small and green. There was a deck on either side that was a reddish color. A flagpole stood on one end, but it was too foggy to see which flag was hanging from the top, and on the other side was what looked like a fishing hook. _What the hell is this? A fishing ship? I don't have time for that! I have to find the orb!_  
He searched the decks, but they were clear of anything. They looked as if they had been recently cleaned. He climbed up the building on the landing pad and found nothing there either. Just like the room he had awoken in, it seemed to be abandoned.  
"Where the hell is it?!" Prussia shouted in frustration.  
"Hey! No swearing in my house!" A voice shouted. Prussia looked around frantically, but could not see where it had come from. The voice had an English accent, but it sounded much less posh than England's. It sounded as if a young boy was speaking.  
"Where are you?" Prussia asked.  
"Up here, dummy!" The voice responded. Prussia looked up and saw a boy, no older than the age of twelve, perched on the top of the flagpole. Somehow the boy had attached a metal board to the top of the pole, and was sitting on it as if it were a crow's nest. The kid jumped off and slid down. He ran up to Prussia and smiled. "Hello!" He had thick eyebrows, but other than that he shared no resemblance to England whatsoever. He had dirty blond hair and bright blue eyes. He wore an old light blue sailor suit with shorts, the white shirt so over-worn it appeared to be more of a grayish color. In fact the kid was just a total mess. His face had what looked liked oil stains smeared on his cheeks and his legs were covered in scrapes and what looked like dirt.  
"Who are you?" Prussia asked.  
"What, not gonna say hello back? So much for thanking me for saving you." Prussia didn't respond so the kid just sighed and said, "the name's Sealand."  
"Yeah right. What kind of name is Sealand?"  
"It's my name. And I'll have you know that it's the name of an amazing nation!"  
_What_, Prussia thought. _This kid's a nation? No, he can't be. He's much too little. I've never seen him before and no one's ever mentioned him either. But how would this kid know about nations?_  
"Nation?"  
"Oh. Wait I'm not supposed to tell normal people about that stuff. Forget I said anything."  
"No, kid. I know about nations and stuff. I am a nation." Prussia replied. Sealand just stared at him in awe, so Prussia went on. "I'm wondering how you know about all of this stuff, especially since you're just a little kid."  
"I'm not a little kid! I'm over fourty years old!" Sealand argued. "What about you? There's no way you could be a nation, weirdo!"  
"It's Prussia." Prussia pointed to himself and grinned. "Prussia the Awesome. Don't forget it."  
"I can't forget something I've never heard of. Is that like a rip-off of Russia?"  
"Why you little-" It took all of his self-control to not strangle the little brat in front of him. "Don't you dare compare me to that creepy, sadistic, son of a bitch!"  
"Language."  
"Like there's anyone here to complain about it."  
"Well fine, where are you from? Germany? Austria? Your accent sounds German." Prussia wanted to punch him in the throat at the very mention of Austria, but he wasn't wrong when he said that he sounded German.  
"Germany's my brother. I'm Prussia. I'm his older brother."  
"I didn't think nations could have brothers like that. …Well then again there is America and Canada… Either way I've never heard of you."  
"Well that's because I was dissolved. Destroyed. Obliterated. However you want to say it."  
"…What?"  
"Exactly. I still exist somehow. God knows why the hell I'm still alive. It sucks." Prussia began to rant, almost forgetting that Sealand was even there.  
"Well that explains some things…" Sealand mumbled to himself. Prussia ignored him.  
"That's why I need to turn back into a- the orb. Where the hell is it?"  
"The orb?" Sealand asked. "What, you mean this ball?" He pulled it from his pocket.  
"Give it back!" Prussia lunged forward and tried to grab it but Sealand jumped backwards, too quick for Prussia to catch him.  
"Why is it so important?"  
"It's just mine! Stealing is bad so just give it back!" He lunged forward again and once again missed.  
"Well, then why are you trying to attack me?"  
"Because you're a little brat!" He attacked again and failed.  
"Really?" Sealand hopped forward and climbed back up his flagpole and stared down at Prussia below. Prussia tried shaking the boy off, but he had perfect grip. He tried climbing it, but kept sliding down.  
"Okay. Okay I'll tell you what it is." Prussia said, exasperated. "Look kid, I'm not a nation anymore. I used to be. I wanna be one again to prove I'm not useless. So I got a wish from a friend and it's in that orb. Please, give it back! It's all I have left for a better life."  
"A wish…" Sealand mumbled, inspecting the ball. "To become a nation?"  
"Yes, yes, it's super-important so give it back!"  
"No way." He said, smiling back at him.  
"What? No, kid you don't understand! That's my only key to a happy life!"  
"Well now it's mine!" Sealand laughed. "Finally! I can finally prove England wrong!"  
"No, kid, you can't! You can't even open it without the magic words! Only I know them!"  
"I'll figure it out somehow."  
"You little shit!" Prussia once again tried to climb the pole, and this time was actually getting somewhere.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Sealand said. A gust of wind hit Prussia and he lost his grip. He screamed as he once again fell into the ocean.  
"God damn it!" Prussia spat, once again soaked in the cold ocean water. He looked around frantically but saw no immediate way of getting back aboard. Besides, what could he do all by himself? He needed something to get up there again. He slammed a fist against the water in frustration. "I'LL GET YOU, YOU LITTLE SHIT! NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES!" He screamed. _He said something about England_, Prussia thought. _Maybe that guy could help me… as much as I really hate talking to him… Based on that map, I'm not too far from there. Bring it on you little brat._


	5. England

"What the hell do you want, you bloody idiot?" England immediately asked.  
"Nice to see you too." Prussia responded sarcastically.  
"Well what are doing here out of nowhere, soaking wet and disgusting?"  
"Can I at least come inside? I'm freezing my ass off out here."  
"…Oh, alright." England sighed. "As a gentleman I cannot just leave you out here like that… even if I want to…"  
"Well thanks!" Prussia said. What an asshole, he thought. England lived in a huge manor, with lots of vintage, expensive-looking furnishings. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling and old, wooden cabinets and fancy porcelain vases seemed to be everywhere. _Wow_, Prussia thought. _How boring._  
"Change into these." England shoved some clothes into Prussia's hands. "Bathroom's down the hall to the left. Do not go anywhere else or I'll use my magic to turn you into an albino llama."  
"Are you high?" Prussia asked.  
"Of course not. I've given up opium long ago. Now go! I'll be in the sitting room."  
"Okay." _Sitting room? Really?_  
Prussia went to the bathroom and put on the fresh clean clothes. There was a white button up shirt that had barely any wrinkles and a black pair of dress pants. _Why so fancy? I could've gone with some jeans and a tank top. Oh well. I wonder if he really knows Sealand? Wouldn't be surprised. They're both little shits. Except the kid's much more carefree. I mean look at England's house! It's so clean it makes my eyes hurt. If I had to deal with that I'd probably be filthy too._  
"Well, what do you want?" England asked when Prussia finally met up with him. He was sitting in a giant red armchair, sipping from a cup of tea.  
"Hey don't I get one?" Prussia asked sarcastically.  
"Do you honestly want one?" Prussia thought for a moment.  
"...Nah, tea's really gross."  
"That's what I thought. Now tell me what your business here is and this can be over with."  
"So your son stole something from me, and I want it back."  
"My… son?" England eyed him suspiciously. "Are you talking about America? I'll have you know that blithering idiot is certainly not my son."  
"No, not America! If it were that idiot I'd-"  
"Don't call him an idiot!"  
"But you just-"  
"I can say it. You can't." England took another sip of his tea. "Now go on."  
"Okay Sealand stole my-"  
"Sealand?!" England shouted. "That little brat talked to you?!"  
"Whoa there, calm down." Prussia said. _Sure, he was mad at Sealand but he wasn't expecting that kind of reaction from the ever-so gentlemanly nation._  
"How the bloody hell did you get in contact with him?"  
"Well I was visiting Norway because of reasons and I… sorta fell in the ocean and when I woke up I was at Sealand's."  
"Really?" England replied, raising an eyebrow. "You expect me to believe that?"  
"Well, it's the truth!"  
"Tell me, how did you manage to float all the way from Norway to the North Sea?"  
"Well… I dropped something. And it kept floating away and I kept chasing after it and I ended up drifting that far."  
"And what was so important that you continued pursuing it even with the possibility of freezing to death?"  
"You're…gonna get mad if I tell you."  
"Please. There's no way I could be more mad at you then I am at that stupid Sealand."  
"Well…"  
"I need to know so I can get it back from that little brat."  
"It's an… orb." Prussia said awkwardly.  
"Orb? Why were you chasing a ball in the middle of the ocean?"  
"Well… it's…" _What the hell do I say?_ "It's not just a glass ball. Norway gave it to me."  
"I didn't know you two were friends."  
"We're… yeah, kinda…" Prussia said. "Well anyways, it's really, really important that you get this back."  
"You still haven't told me its importance." Prussia was beginning to get aggravated. Sooner or later, he'd have to fess up.  
"Fine! It's magic from Norway. I asked him to grant a wish for me and-"  
"He what?!"  
"Yeah. He's a magic guy like you too and I asked for something and he-"  
"And here I thought Norway wasn't an idiot. Guess I was wrong."  
"Hey, he's not an idiot! He's just… weird."  
"Well, what did you wish for?" England asked. "I need to know how much magic we're dealing with here."  
"Why should it matter? The kid's not gonna be able to open it anyways."  
"Just tell me."  
"I wished…" Prussia sighed. _England can be emotional sometimes, right? Maybe he'll pity me and listen._ "I wished to become a nation again."  
"What?!" England stared at him in disbelief. "Prussia, you cannot be serious."  
"Why not? I want to be a nation again."  
"Do you even realize how much trouble that would cause?!"  
"Like the world isn't shit already? C'mon, how bad could it be if I came back?"  
"Do you realize how many problems it would cause? First off, where would your land be? The place that was once Prussia is now a part of several different countries. You're just going to take it back and that's that?!"  
"Well…"  
"You think this will all go over peacefully? That everyone in the world will be okay with a random nation popping out of nowhere?"  
"Look, I just-"  
"Listen, Prussia. That was a stupid thing of you to do. I'm going to get the orb back from Sealand; but I'm destroying it."  
"Whoa, what?! That's not fair!"  
"Neither is using magic to get your way." England snapped his fingers and out of nowhere, a bunch of creatures appeared. There was a man in a pirate outfit, a couple of fairies, a dwarf and a flying green rabbit.  
"What the hell?!" Prussia shouted, startled. "They actually exist?!"  
"Listen up, everyone!" England said, ignoring Prussia's statement. "Sealand's got his hands on some potentially dangerous magic. I need you all to get it back from him, quickly. Bring it back to me."  
"Wait, I need that back!" Prussia shouted. The magical creatures stared at him and said nothing. "Yeah that's right, I'm talking to you! You better give it back to me!"  
"Ignore him." England said. "He's stupid." They nodded and mumbled to each other in agreement.  
"Wow your magical buddies are just as snaky as you aren't they?"  
"Good-bye, Prussia!" England said, leading Prussia to the front door. "It's been a nice visit, but you need to leave."  
"Man, you're an asshole."  
"Oh well." England shut the door on him.  
_God damn it_, Prussia thought. I have to hurry. _Maybe if I can beat those other guys there I can get it back. Shit… I hope they're as slow as they are freaky._


	6. A Moment of Pity

Prussia had followed the creatures out without them seeing him. They rode an enormous pirate ship to the location, the likes of which no one could see due to its magical properties. _I guess that's one good thing about being magical_, Prussia thought. Y_ou can do anything without anyone seeing you._ He had jumped on to the ship without them noticing and had held on to the back. _Just like the old pirate days_, he thought. _Robbing ships was one hell of an adventure._  
They finally arrived at Sealand. _That's his entire nation?_ Prussia stared up at it. He hadn't gotten a good look at it until now. _It's tiny! No wonder the kid's so small. How the hell did he expect to become a nation with that thing?_ In the distance he could see a ladder that lead up to the landing. _Guess I'll have to use that._ _Too bad I can't fly like everyone else._ He rushed forward and began climbing. As he scaled the ladder he could hear voices in the distance. _I'd better hurry._ He climbed to the top and ducked behind one of the many stacks of boxes that were out on the deck. The place had gotten messier since he had last been there. Sealand must have been looking for something._ I'll just wait until the kid pulls out the orb. Then I'll grab it back._  
"Well hello, friends!" Sealand said in a sarcastic, smug tone as the creatures surrounded him. He looked happy to see them for some reason. "Did England send you? I figured that the pale Prussia guy would rat on me." He leaned down and pulled something out of a box; it looked like a dirty cloth. It was rectangular and large; he had to hold it with two hands. It looked to be sewed together. There was a red stripe with stains on it, a white stripe that looked gray from filth and a black stripe which looked as if it had been painted on sloppily. "Check it out! The national flag of Sealand!"  
"Sheesh," Prussia said. "Looks like he pulled that out of the garbage."  
"I made it myself. Isn't it great?" He waved it around triumphantly. _Well, that makes sense._  
"Yeah, Sealand, that's great." One of the fairies said sarcastically. "Look, Sealand. Hate to break it to you, but you can't be a nation."  
"Correction: I _couldn't_ be a nation… but now I can."  
"Sorry, sweetie." The fairy said in a very obviously sarcastic tone. "But you're going to have to give it back."  
"I do not know what you're talking about." Sealand said with a smirk. The fairy rolled her eyes and began to pace around him.  
"Sealand, what is a nation?"  
"It's a person that represents a land that-"  
"That's right. Now tell me this. Do you have any land?"  
"Well, duh." Sealand rolled his eyes. "What do you think we're standing on?"  
"Fine. Say this giant slab of concrete counts as land." She said, beginning to get annoyed. "Where are your citizens, Sealand?"  
"W-well I have a few…" Sealand looked around at the desolate landscape of his 'land' nervously. "Well most of them don't actually live here… they're citizens via the internet…"  
"Well then they don't really count, now do they?"  
"Well…"  
"There are rules in this world for a reason. Just because you want something doesn't mean you can have it. And sometimes it's best to just… give up!" She ripped the makeshift flag out of his hands in a swift movement.  
"Hey!" He shouted. "Give it back!" She flew up in the air, out of his reach and the others followed.  
"You call this a flag?" One of the creatures teased. He ripped a shred of it off.  
"Stop it!" Sealand cried.  
"Not cool…" Prussia said staring in awe. _I knew England had imaginary friends but I didn't think they were assholes. He must really hate the kid._  
"Give it back! Give it back!" They had all teamed up and were ripping the thing to shreds. He jumped up and ended up snagging the fairy's leg and pulled her down beside him. "I just wanna be like England and the others!"  
"You will never be a great nation like him. You're just a nobody-" Prussia's head shot up at the sound of that. "And that's all you'll ever be!" She pushed him fiercely, and he fell to the ground face first. The orb fell from his pocket and rolled away.  
"Hey!" Prussia shouted. "Leave him alone!" _Wait, what the hell did I just say?_ He ran towards them, shouting, hoping to scare them off. They rushed to the orb and then flew off, too fast for him to reach. "If I get a hold of you, I'll beat the crap out of you! Yeah, get out of here you damn freaks!" He huffed. Behind him he heard a whimper. Sealand slowly got up from the ground. His face was scratched up and his left leg had a fresh scar with blood oozing out of it. He bent over and wiped the blood off with his sleeve.  
"What are you bloody looking at?" Sealand said, wiping some tears from his eyes.  
"A thank you would be nice." Prussia replied. Sealand ignored him and kneeled beside the shredded remains of his flag, gathering them up in a small pile. "Why do you want to be a nation so bad anyways? You're just a little brat."  
"I'm not a brat. I could get bigger… if I had the chance." He glared up at Prussia, his eyes red. "What does it matter anyways? There's nothing you or I can do now."  
"You shouldn't have stolen that from me. If you didn't, I wouldn't be in this mess!"  
"Oh, shut up. Why are you still here? Just go off to your wonderful country and get another one."  
"I'm not a country. And the guy that gave it to me was a one-time thing. The chances that he'll do it again are unlikely."  
"Well, that's not my problem."  
"Yeah it is. You're the one that started this, so you're ending it." Prussia grabbed Sealand's wrist and hoisted him up. "You're gonna tell my buddy what happened. Maybe he'll listen to you."  
"You think he'll listen to me?" Sealand slapped his hand away. "You think Norway's gonna see me?"  
"How'd you know it was-"  
"There's only one other nation in the world that knows about magic other than that English jerk. That'd be Norway. Everyone knows that."  
"Kid… how the hell do you know all this shit?"  
"I already told you: it's because I'm a nation. Well… I'm supposed to be, anyways." He wandered off towards the edge and sat down, letting his legs dangle off above the sea. Prussia walked over and sat beside him. "What do you want now?" Sealand questioned.  
"I just…" Prussia sighed. "Well my ride's gone and there's no way I'm swimming back. I might as well hang out."  
"What you wanna talk to me? You'd be the first." He continued staring out at the ocean. Blood was still trickling down his leg.  
"That looks bad."  
"I've had worse."  
"Still, don't you want to bandage it or something?"  
"I would if I had any. There's no clean cloth left here. Other than my bed. But I don't want to give that up."  
"Kid… you're disgusting. Why don't you get any new clothes? You're a mess."  
"I would if I could. But a good nation would never abandon their land." He said proudly. "Don't worry about it. I'm immortal. It'll stop bleeding eventually."  
"How do you even exist?" Sealand turned and gave him a weird look. "Okay, that came out weird. It's just that… well, what the hell are you?"  
"I don't know." Sealand replied. "I started out as a warship or base or something during World War Two I think… and I was created. Didn't happen to anyone else. Just me." He sighed. "All I wanted was to be a nation. I know I'm not real land but that shouldn't be an issue. Canada's huge and everyone forgets him, so why can't I be allowed to exist?"  
"Who?"  
"Exactly!" Sealand stared out at the sea. It was getting dark and the sun was beginning to set. "I wish I could exist."  
"Yeah, I know what you mean." Prussia said. "Wait, what's stopping you then? I mean England doesn't approve, but who gives a shit about that guy?"  
"Language."  
"Shush. You have land and a few residents. So why don't you ever go to the meetings? I've never seen you there."  
"You go to them?"  
"Yeah… mostly just to piss off bruder or that asshole Austria. You should go, kid. There's some nice guys there. Like… uh… Italy! That guy loves everyone! And there's also Liechtenstein. She's pretty nice, just make sure to avoid her brother. And then there's-"  
"I've been to one meeting. The only one that ended up talking to me was that brown haired guy… Liet… Lith…Lithuania, I think?"  
"Oh, him. Yeah, he's alright. Kind of a pushover if you asked me."  
"Yeah, he was pretty nice." Sealand smiled sadly. "Not like he remembers me."  
"I can see Russia telling him not to talk to others. The crazy bastard. Did you go any other times?"  
"Only that one time. It was years ago, in the sixties, I think."  
"Why haven't you come back?"  
"Well… I have. Just had no one there to talk to." He looked down at the sea with sad eyes. "It's a long story."  
"I've got all night. Not going anywhere."  
"If you insist…"


End file.
